


Home is Where the Heart Is

by chocolatnoir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Healing, Rebirth, Set up for LotR, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Some angst, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatnoir/pseuds/chocolatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes of the elleth in the bed fluttered and then, after just a moment, she was pierced with a sudden clarity and all at once she knew. It was time to go back to Middle-Earth.</p><p>For the second time in the history of the World, one of the reborn Eldar is allowed back East of the Sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Gift

A ray of light illuminated a lock of golden hair waving slightly in a gentle breeze, making it glow brightly.

The eyes of the elleth in the bed fluttered and then, after just a moment, she was pierced with a sudden clarity and all at once she _knew._

 _It was time_.

 

* * *

 

Long enough had she dwelled here, first in the Halls of Waiting after being judged by Mandos, and later, after the King of the Valar Manwë had bestowed upon her the gift, in Aman, agitation and patience swirling inside her in equal measure.

She knew she had to wait, it was essential. Her hröa needed to grow and while her fëa was whole, some memories took longer than others to return to her.

Being reborn was an immense and rare honor, a blessing bestowed only upon the First Children of Ilúvatar, and she was immeasurably thankful for it.

But she had missed so much already. Her son, so grown by now and her husband... _Oh_ , how they must have hurt when she died. She wanted nothing but to ease their pain, stop their suffering, she wanted to be there for them.

And today was the day. She felt it in her soul with absolute certainty, the time was right.

Today she would begin her journey back to Middle Earth and she would finally be reunited with the ones she wanted to see the most.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin:  
> eldar - elves  
> elleth - female elf  
> hröa - body  
> fëa - soul/spirit
> 
> Hello! Welcome to my little burst of inspiration that somehow became 17 pages long, as of now! It was not supposed to be this big!  
> I haven’t finished writing it yet but I don’t plan on this being too big, 6 chapters at the most, perhaps. This was never supposed to be very complex but I get distracted by details sometimes. We’ll see!
> 
> This fic plays with the idea that, like Glorfindel, Thranduil's wife died and her fëa/soul was sent to the Halls of Mandos and that after some time, she was reborn and allowed back into Middle Earth. It's technically still a mystery if the Glorfindel of Gondolin that died battling a Balrog is the same as the one from Rivendell from the LoTR era, but most people accept that as canon and I do as well.
> 
> In this story, (taking some liberties with the glimpses we get from the movies & commentary) I assume that Thranduil's wife was killed defending Legolas, who was still very young. If she died in Gundabad or not is something that I'm still toying with and will decide on later, if I bring it up at all.
> 
> It's set some years after the events of The Hobbit, though I don't define how many, but still before LotR. Legolas left Mirkwood for a time but he is there now. The relationship between Father and Son, although less cold than in the Hobbit years, is still not optimal.
> 
> Also, for fun, my faceclaim for Eluriel (the name I gave her) is Diane Kruger. Not only is she gorgeous and would be a great elf, but funnily enough she shares some features with Legolas/Orlando Bloom, like their square jaw and thin(ner) lips. Enter Lee Pace’s face and it looks plausible ;)
> 
> Honestly, I just want this family to be happy!!
> 
> A preemptive warning: while I know some of the Middle Earth lore, I'm by no means an expert! So there is a chance that there will be things that aren't quite right at times. It happens!  
> Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Middle Earth

The Middle Earth that she met was very different from the one she had left behind all those many years ago. It was sick, dark, dangerous.

_Wrong._

The elves in the Grey Havens had been shocked to see a ship returning from Valinor but they welcomed her warmly all the same, especially when they learned who she was.

She had the honor to speak with the Lord Círdan, perhaps the older of the elves East of the Sea, and one of the wisest. He told her of the wars in Middle Earth, of the growing darkness and the Necromancer. He told her also of her home and how darkness had fell upon it centuries ago, changing it.

It was now called Mirkwood.

She listened to this news with a heavy heart, ache renewed for her people and their suffering. The darkness had began falling around the time that she had died, this she knew, but she was dismayed to learn of the strength of it and how it had forced her kin to retreat more and more.

But it also made her more determined to go back to her home as fast as possible and help however she could.

The elves of the Grey Havens gave her everything she needed: provisions, armour, weapons, maps and a horse.

Atop her horse, she bowed, hand over her heart, to the Lord Círdan and with a quiet word to her new equine companion, they began their journey.

She could not delay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her travels saddened and gladdened her in equal measure.

She was sad to see and feel so much darkness in the world and yet hope burst in her chest when she saw how the people endured.

Crossing the lands now called The Shire and seeing the simple joys of life of the halflings, had made her smile. No shadow had yet touched these lands and she prayed it remained so for they were a quaint little people and not prepared for war, nor deserving of it.

She spoke to no one, not wanting to encourage rumours of an elleth travelling alone and instead she made haste, as best she could, through Bree and beyond.

She wore simple clothing and armour, but hardy, not unlike a scout. She had braided her light golden hair and hid it beneath a hood to make her more inconspicuous.

After a time, her travels brought her to Imladris.

She found one of the hidden paths and crossed it easily for the Valley contained magic that kept those with foul intent away.

Pulling her hood down to her shoulders, she let her horse follow the path calmly, letting her eyes feast on the beauty of the Last Homely Home of the East.

Arriving upon a circular courtyard, she dismounted and waited for someone to come to her. She would not enter the city without leave, whoever she was. She was surprised by the one that welcomed her, just as he was, but it seemed the fates wanted the two reborn elves to meet.

“My Lord Glorfindel,” She bowed with a warm expression.

“My Queen!” He bowed low and walked forward to take her hand in his, looking upon her her with wonder in his eyes. “You were allowed back!”

She smiled at him, knowing that they had this in common, “I have been granted passage into Middle Earth by the grace of the Valar.”

He tightened his hold on her hand momentarily, shadows and joy passing through his wise eyes, “I am glad, my lady, not only for not being the only one but also because I know your presence will lift many spirits among us.”

He then took her to the private halls of Elrond and left her to greet her old friend.

The expression on Elrond’s face when he saw her, and the very out of character sputtering, made her laugh. She knew her husband would enjoy this story when she relayed it to him. Soon.

“Nín Bereth!” He had said finally, wonder and happiness shining in his eyes.

“Hîr nín Elrond, it is a joy to see you,” she answered with a smile. She closed her hand above her heart and then reached her arm out to him, opening her hand. He mirrored the gesture towards her with a wide smile.

“It gladdens my heart that the Valar granted you passage, old friend.” He told her after embracing her.

She stayed a day and a night in Imladris, most of it spent speaking with Lord Elrond about the happenings of the world. It was with sorrow that she heard the passing of his wife and further details on the state of what was once Eryn Galen.

“He has never the same after your death, my lady.” He told her with sympathy in his wise eyes and she smiled sadly. “I am confident however, that your presence here will overjoy him and be, perhaps, the first step in healing Mirkwood.”

“I can only hope so, my friend. I’ve longed for home for an age, it seems...I will do everything I can to help my people and my king.” He nodded at her words and told her of the unrest that was growing in the last years. He knew that something was coming to a peak, soon, and that perhaps it would be the war to end all wars, for better or for worse. He told her of the increasing passing of the elves and of how, come the time, he too would leave Middle Earth and sail to the Undying Lands.

She understood, though she could not the say she yet felt the longing, especially when she had just come from Valinor. She had a duty to her family and people first. If the age of elves was coming to an end, she would face it beside the people she loved.

After a restful night and promises to both Elrond and Glorfindel of further news, she left Imladris, now with two escorts that Elrond had insisted that she’d take.

After a few skirmishes with goblins in the Misty Mountains, she had to admit that he was right and that perhaps she had underestimated the darkness of the lands.

But nothing drove the point home as seeing the former Greenwood with her own eyes. Even from the Anduin, she could feel the sickness of the wood and when she crossed the border and stepped beyond what had once been a beautiful elven gate, she couldn’t help a tear from falling upon her cheeks.

The corruption was much deeper than anything that she could have imagined.

One of her escorts, an elleth with dark brown hair and green eyes looked upon her with compassion, “My Lady, we must not dwell on the borders of Mirkwood. We have to keep moving.” It wasn’t meant to be harsh and she understood. Much as it pained her, they knew the dangers of the wood better than she did.

They moved on but her eyes, however, soon found a statue half covered in leaves. She stopped before it and with a shaky hand she uncovered the statue’s face.

She inhaled sharply when her eyes met the telltale signs of her likeness and looked upon it with sorrow and regret.

Without a word, she looked away and moved further on the elven path.

 

* * *

 

Sitting on his throne as he spoke with one of the guards, the Elvenking’s fingers twitched of their own accord and an odd feeling stirred deep within him. It teased his senses though he could not quite grasp it.

King Thranduil frowned.

 

* * *

 

 

They’d been attacked by giant spiders three times, and again they were fighting for their lives. They were closer to the Halls of the Elvenking but the beasts were relentless.

She was tiring of it, sad and angry at the fighting and the changes of her beloved woods. Her arrows had run out sometime ago and now she fought with a sword that Lord Elrond had given her, trying to clear a path to her home.

She was at least satisfied to know that her skills had not lessened and for once, she was happy with the newness of her hröa.

“My lady, you must go ahead, we will keep them busy!” One of her escorts shouted above the sounds of swords meeting the spiders’ flesh.

“I will not leave you here, so keep fighting!” She shouted back. As if she’d leave them here to die! No more, she would leave no one to these fell beasts. She was tired of death and darkness.

As if summoned by her wish of banishing evil from these lands, a unit of elves suddenly appeared, silent and lethal, arrows flying, aiding them against the spiders. With the added numbers and the skill of the Mirkwood guards, soon the spiders that were not dead had fled and left them alone at last.

She breathed deeply and sheathed her weapon looking over to her escorts. When she saw they were well, she turned to the newly arrived elves.

They were more in number than they had been in her time, though she had no doubt that it was another thing that had changed as a result of the growing sickness in the woods. A small unit of elves would be too susceptible to the dangers that dwelled here now.

As she looked upon their faces and countenance she had the distinctive feeling that had they not been elves or her escorts had not been clothed with the distinctive attire that marked them as people of the House of Elrond, they would have been met with hostility.

This fact saddened her but she understood that her lord husband had to protect his borders fiercely, now more than ever.

She was surprised and delighted to see familiar faces, and a smile grew upon her face “Arellas! Turgil! I have never been more happy to see you.”

Said elves turned to where she was standing and looked at her with widening eyes, as if they couldn’t believe what was before them. Shedding any expression of suspicion they hastily kneeled down in deference.

“Queen Eluriel!” The one called Turgil cried out with amazement. The other elves, no doubt younger ones that had never seen her in her other life, looked at her with unabashed bewilderment before bowing down as well.

“Rise,” she told them. They did, most of them still staring at her with amazement while others had smiles growing on their faces. She smiled back at them, until she noticed that Turgil was still kneeling.

When she approached him, she could see silent tears running down his cheeks, “Oh Turgil, do not weep. Is this not a happy occasion?”

Her words made more tears flow and she touched his chin, lifting his face to hers and wiped his tears gently with her hands. The gesture made him smile through his tears, “ There are no words to describe my happiness to your presence here. The King and the Prince will be overjoyed, my Queen.”

She smiled at him and kissed his brow, “Then rise and take me to them, Turgil, for I wish to see both of their faces for myself.” She told him warmly.

He laughed with joy and stood up before earnestly saying, “At once, my Queen!” And turning to the rest of the smiling elves, he gestured them to surround their returning Queen and moved towards the Woodland Realm.

She was almost home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin:  
> Imladris - elven name for Rivendell  
> Nín Bereth - My Queen  
> Hîr nín - My Lord  
> Eryn Galen - Greenwood The Great (former name of Mirkwood)  
> Anduin - Great River of the Wilderland  
> elleth - female elf  
> hröa - body
> 
> Next chapter will be the long awaited meeting! I'll post it eventually. Thank you for reading!


	3. Home

She could not tell if the travel to the Elvenking’s Halls had been long or short for she had been too focused on her conversation with Turgil, Arellas and the other elves, pressing them for news of her son and husband.

She learned that her son had joined the guard and that his skill with the bow was unparalleled, which made her smile proudly. They also told her briefly of the events of Erebor and what they now call the Battle of the Five Armies.

She was sad to learn that the King had become a tad distant, sometimes cold though he cared fiercely about his people. She could only imagine the pain of not only losing her but having to raise their son by himself and rule the whole kingdom alone.

But now that she was here again, it would change and he would have someone to lean on.

Lord Elrond had briefly told her of how the Mirkwood elves had been forced to retreat more and more into the forest so while she knew that these new Halls existed, even in her time, she had never seen them finished or inhabited.

When her eyes took in the doors to the Woodland Realm, her heart started beating faster in her chest. The architecture was very clearly work of wood-elves and a such, it was nostalgic to her. The very air around them was different now, the trees less corrupted compared to the inner forest, and she recognized her husband’s power in it. But despite the beauty surrounding the magnificent entrance, her heart longed for the ones beyond it.

“My Queen, welcome to the Woodland Realm once again.” Arellas said with a proud smile as the doors opened.

With a deep breath, she stepped into a great hall where only guards dwelled. Some of them recognized her and there were gasps and cries of _Elbereth!_ or _My Queen!_ She did her best to nod to them in acknowledgement but her eyes were moving quickly from face to face and to all around them, taking in this new elven city that was also hers.

Turgil had gone ahead to give the news to her most precious people and she could not help but being nervous and excited to see them again.

Trying to keep objective, she turned to Arellas, “Please see that my escorts are lodged with comfort and provide them with all they need when they desire to leave.”

“Of course, my Queen” He told her with a bow, gesturing for her two Imladris escorts to follow him.

“Thank you for your help, to both of you.” She told them gratefully. They both bowed to her, “It was our pleasure, my Queen.” The elleth told her with a smile.

“I would ask you for one last favour.” She said, thinking rapidly. “I wish to send a letter to Lord Elrond, so please do not leave before I give it to you.”

“Of course, my lady.” They nodded in acceptance before both of them left, following Arellas through a lateral corridor.

With nothing else to do, she slowly walked to the main entrance, taking off the hood from her head and marveling in the sheer size of the place and its beauty. There was a constant soothing sound of the many waterfalls she could see and to her surprise, some natural light managed to get in, on the higher sections of the city.

There was an exquisitely carved wooden structure in what seemed to be the heart of the realm, that could only be the King’s throne. She could not help chuckling at the opulence of it. Her husband had always liked to make an impression on everyone.

She wondered, not for the first time, if he could tell through their bond that she had been reborn, or even that she was in Middle Earth again.

The bond felt different, muted, though she did not possess the knowledge to comprehend if it was a natural consequence of having died before or something else. It did not make much sense to her as it was their fëa that was bonded, and that, had not changed.

Suddenly there were steps behind her and the excited whispers of the guards ceased abruptly.

“What has happened?” A oddly familiar voice asked.

She knew even before seeing him that it was her son that had spoken.

She turned slowly and her heart leaped of joy when her eyes met his figure. She knew that he had grown, that he was no elfling anymore but she had not been prepared for the sight before her.

She gasped, hands moving up to her chest, “Legolas…”

He was tall, just like his father, with light blonde hair, same colour as hers though hers had a curl to it that his did not. His eyes were light blue, a mix of both parents and they were wide as they looked at her.

His expression said that he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing but she could not hold back anymore, “My son!” and she walked to him knowing there were tears running down her cheeks and a bright smile on her lips. She took his face in her hands, marvelling at the fact that she was really, finally, here and that her grown son was before her. He was so beautiful!

His expression was fluctuating between so many emotions that she could not keep track of them but suddenly his eyes were watering “Naneth?” He asked in an small anguished voice, eyes taking in her features as one would drink water after a thirst of many years. When she nodded with a watery smile, he gasped, “Naneth!” before hugging her tight. “It is truly you!” His voice wavered.

Enveloped in the warm arms of her son, she could not help but to marvel that his scent remained the same as it had been as a child. Emotions were choking her but she could not help but to talk to him, wanting him to know how much it meant to her, that he was here before her, at last. “Legolas, little one, I have missed you so much!” She whispered through her tears.

“And I have missed you, naneth, more than you could possibly imagine.” He told her, leaning back from their embrace and holding her face in his hands, eyes filled with love and happiness, something that she was sure was mirrored on her own eyes.

“You’ve grown so much. I am sorry I was not here to see it.” She told him with a shadow of anguish passing through her face and Legolas immediately shook his head, “No, naneth, none of that. You are here now. It is more than we could hope for.”

He leaned his forehead on hers and she inhaled shakily, “Le hannon, my son. My joy is boundless…”

“Eluriel?” Whispered a deep familiar voice with disbelief.

She smiled and looked at her son who was looking at her warmly. “I love you, Legolas.” She told him softly.

“And I you, mother.” He answered before she turned.

Her husband was right in front of her, looking resplendent as always. Tall, strong, bright and handsome, just like she remembered.

She had only seen his tears once, when Legolas was born, and yet they poured from his deep blue eyes.

She smiled at him through her own tears, happy beyond words to be in the middle of the two most important people in her life.

“Thranduil…” She breathed before her smile turned playful, “My beloved King”, she said with a low bow.

As answer, the Woodland Realm saw something that some had almost forgot and some had never seen -  a brilliant smile grew on the King’s face and he laughed.

He approached her then, silver robes swirling behind him, and instead of an embrace as she had expected, he kneeled down on one knee before her and whispered reverently, “My Queen, you have returned to us.”

It was her turn to laugh at his silliness, he had always been prone to big gestures, this husband of hers.

She reached her hand towards his face and tenderly touched his cheek, wiping some of his tears, “By the grace of Manwë, I have been returned to life and allowed in Middle Earth again. _Gwannas lû and_ , my love.” She said softly as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch with a shaky breath.

“Rise, Thranduil, that is not a position befit of a King.” She told him with a fond smile. He opened his eyes and they shined as he looked upon her before he rose to his feet with a smile.

“You are still short, beloved.” He told her, smooth voice filling her ears and her heart.

She chuckled, “Everyone is short compared to you.” She answered, mirroring a conversation that they had long ago, before they had been married.

Instead of an answer, his expression turned to wonder and he raised his hand to her brow, moving it to her cheek, looking fascinated, before he stepped closer to her and embraced her fiercely, “You are real. You are truly here.”

Tears fell from her eyes anew at the raw feeling in his voice. She buried her face on his chest, heart full. “I am back. I will never leave you again, I love you.”

His arms tightened around her and he whispered “Le melin, my Queen” on her ear.

When he released her, he took her face on his hands and kissed her brow, looking upon her warmly, “ _Êl síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn_.”

She smiled at him with a nod and turned to her son, seeing him watching them both fondly. She reached her hand out to him and when he took it, she pulled him beside her, kissing his hand “Our son.” She said full of pride.

Thranduil pulled them both into his arms saying earnestly, “Our family.”

And there, surrounded by her son, her husband and all the elated elves around them looking upon the improbable meeting of the royal family with tears of happiness and hope in their eyes, she was finally home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin:  
> Naneth - mother  
> Le hannon - Thank you  
> Gwannas lû and - It has been too long  
> Le Melin - I love you  
> Êl síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn - A star shines on the hour of our meeting
> 
> Feels, man.  
> Hopefully the whole thing wasn't too corny. I tried!  
> I like to think that Legolas, despite not having clear memories of his mother's face, would still recognize her through some kind of bond between mother and child. They're elves so they can get away with it ;)  
> Next chapter Eluriel is finally made aware of the rift between Father and Son.


	4. Where the Path Leads

They had retired to Thranduil’s private study after wiping their tears, assuring themselves that the moment was real and that they were together at last. Some greetings had also been exchanged with some of the people that she had known before.

After Galion had almost had a breakdown, something extremely bizarre on the usually stoic and proper butler, the King bid him to spread the news that their Queen was once more among them and to prepare for a feast.

Eluriel, that had been staring at her son, still marvelling at the handsome ellon he had become, had caught his brief surprise at the order. This made her suspect that perhaps feasts were no longer a common occurrence as of late.

When the three of them had entered the study, she had stopped suddenly, one of her hands still holding Legolas’ hand, and looked around. It was filled with beautiful bookcases, tables and comfortable looking couches with intricate carvings and rich fabric, but she noted the absolute lack of anything she recognized or anything remotely personal looking, and there was a palpable sadness in the mood of the room, to her eyes. It told her clearly of the loneliness of the person that more frequently inhabited the place.

“Oh Thranduil…” She exhaled sadly and searched for his eyes, “I am so sorry for leaving you, both of you,” she added tightening her grip on her son’s hand.

She saw them both shaking their heads “No, Eluriel. You mustn't think it. You are here again, that is all that matters.” Thranduil attempted to soothe her, hands caressing her face tenderly.

It didn’t stop her tears, “But I left you both alone! And the world is so dark, the woods are so sick… I cannot help thinking it is partly my fault. Legolas was hardly more than an elfling and you needed me beside you! And our people...our land… Oh, Thranduil, forgive me.” She sobbed, now in the arms of her husband as he touched her hair lovingly.

“There is nothing to forgive, beloved.” He told her soothingly, and leaned back to look into her eyes, pain clear in them but also love, “You died defending your son, there is no bigger sacrifice, no bigger honor, than that. If you had not and our son had died, it would have destroyed us both, you know this.”

Legolas hand convulsed in hers at his father’s words and she gripped it tight.

She exhaled deeply, trying to stop her tears as it was making her head ache, and nodded shakily, “I know, I do know that. I would die again for Legolas without a thought but I still wish I hadn’t left you both so alone…” She inhaled deeply and whispered, “I can feel your loneliness in the room.”

The pain in Thranduil’s eyes was stark but their son’s voice interrupted the moment, sounding horrified, “You died protecting me?”

He looked pale and aghast. She looked at him in confusion and then to her husband, watching as he closed his eyes with an expression of regret.

“I…” She took a step back, letting go of Legolas hand in the process, looking from one to another until she fixed her bewildered gaze on Thranduil, “You did not tell him?”

It was Legolas that answered and the expression on his face made her feel cold with dread, “Adar told me nothing. He never spoke of you! It was as if he wanted to bury your memory as deep as he could.” He wasn’t looking at either of them and for a terrible moment, she finally saw the great chasm between father and son.

Because of her. All because of her. Because she had not been here.

“Oh Elbereth.” She whispered, turning around without seeing anything until she found a couch and sat down, feeling faint.

Right away both of them were in movement towards her, “Mother! Are you alright?” Legolas asked nervously.

“How long has it been since you slept? Ate?” Thranduil asked, a bit more contained but no less worried.

She tried to think through the weight and speed of her emotions, “I’m not quite sure. Some time.” She answered in a daze.

“You must eat something and then sleep. Only then we will talk.” Thranduil told her.

“Adar…” Legolas began saying but his father cut him off firmly, “After, Legolas. That is final.”

The steel in his voice made her bury her face in her hands, “Please do not fight.” She whispered shakily.

There was silence for a moment “Come, let us go to our quarters.” Thranduil said, putting his arm on her waist and helping her up. “Legolas, have the kitchens bring us some food.”

She caught her son’s eye when she stood up. He was looking at her as if torn and she gave him a shaky smile, “Go, my son, we will speak soon, you have my word.”

His gaze softened and he nodded at her before turning around and leaving.

After he left, she turned to her husband, “And we will speak as well, beloved, for there is much that needs explaining.”

He looked sad but resigned as he nodded, “I’m afraid you will not think highly of me after we do. I’ve failed our son in many ways. I’m not proud of it.”

They walked slowly through a hallway carved as beautifully as the rest of the city, amber light illuminating their way. “Tomorrow, Thranduil.” She told him softly, knowing that whatever this rift between father and son was, had to be mended as soon as possible but also carefully.

A wooden door carved in an unmistakable elvish style opened before them and they entered Thranduil’s private quarters.

“Take a bath and I will see to your clothing. The food will be brought here in between and then you will sleep.” Thranduil told her.

His organizational streak made her smile, “I still know how to take care of myself, husband.”

He turned to her, with a somewhat sad smile illuminating his features, eyes warm upon her, “I know, my Queen. I just need to take care of you.”

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek, his jaw, the corner of his lips. “And you may, my King.” She said softly.

For an answer, she received a sweet kiss on her forehead and another on her lips.

 

* * *

 

She slept long and deeply.

Her hröa might have been new but she had pushed it to its limits in her desire to reach the Woodland Realm as fast as she could. While the lembas that she had gotten in the Grey Havens and later in Imladris had served her well, she had not slept as much as she should have, wary of the new dangers around.

She woke up with the scent of her husband all around her, even though he had left some time ago, and it brought a smile to her face. Home at last.

“Why the smile, naneth?” Her son’s voice asked. She opened her eyes to see him sitting in a chair beside the wide bed, eyes glittering with a smile. He was wearing simple and comfortable clothing of deep blue and silver, unlike the guard armour he had been wearing the day before.

“I am home, my son.” She said softly, turning to face him, relishing how the silky bed sheets felt on the skin of her arms. She tapped the place next to her on the bed, “Come on.”

The smile he gave her was as bright as Anor and he quickly got rid of his boots and layed down beside her, facing her.

“Do you remember this?” She asked holding one of his hands between them.

“It’s one of my only memories” He said softly with a sad smile, “Ada would wake up early and I would sneak in here after he had left.”

She chuckled with a grin, “Yes. And we would stay this way for hours, sometimes sleeping, other times just speaking. You would braid and unbraid a lock of my hair over and over, telling me of your plans for the day and the discoveries that you had made on the day before.”

Sunlight illuminated her son’s smiling face, as he carefully took a lock of her hair and started curling it in his finger. At her laugh, he sent her a big smile, “I remember adar would come and complain about our lazing about while he worked.”

She giggled, “Yes! But then he would take off his crown, outer robe and boots and join us, even as he still grumbled about it.” At Legolas surprised look, she winked, “Do not let your father fool you, he was just jealous that we got to sleep in and he did not.”

“Kings do not _grumble_.” Thranduil’s smooth voice reached them, as he entered their quarters. Legolas made to get up but she caught his arm and bid him to stay with a look.

She looked over to her husband as he put his crown on a desk and took a robe of deep red off his shoulders.

“Husbands and fathers do.” She told him with a playful smile.

He sighed in a defeated manner, “I suppose I will have to give you that, my lady.” The smile he gave her after he said it, was happy as it could be, not even caring that he was betraying his own jest.

She laughed and turned to Legolas, whose eyes were flicking between them with fascination, “May it be a lesson to you, my son, always agree with the lady if you want to have a happy married life.” At that, she paused, stricken by the thought she she did not know if he was yet married at all.

“Tell me, Legolas, do you have a wife yet? A lady love, perhaps?” She asked, eager to know the answer for it would be one more thing that she learned about her son.

She was not expecting his face to close off completely with a look of sorrow passing his features as he suddenly sat up on the bed.

She looked to Thranduil for answers but he did not meet her gaze, looking troubled. Eluriel sat up on the bed as well, back resting upon the headboard, and softly asked, “Legolas?”

He gulped and did not meet her eyes, preferring to look at the ground, “Forgive me naneth, I do not wish to speak of it.”

“But-” She started saying until he abruptly stood up and with a hasty bow of his head, “I will take my leave. Until later.” And he turned away and all but fled from them even as she called for him, “Legolas!”

Her shocked eyes went from the door that had just closed to her husband, seeking answers. “What happened?”

His expression was contrite and she steeled her own voice, “Tell me Thranduil, what has happened that my son all but flees from me for a simple question. And why… why is he not comfortable in your presence?”

He sighed deeply and moved to sit beside her on the bed. His hands took hers in a gentle grip, “You will be disappointed in me.” He confessed even as his eyes eagerly took her features in, still half expecting her to be a trick of his own mind.

She raised her hands so she could place a gentle kiss on the hands around them, “Just tell me.”

And he told her.

Everything.

He told her of how he had retreated into himself after she died, how he barely engaged the world around him but for the barest necessities of his position as King, how he loved their son but how he felt like he had failed him for allowing her to die, how hard it was for him to give Legolas the attention he needed as a young ellon when he could barely deal with his own grief, how he had tried, at first, to protect Legolas from him until the rift between them grew too great and Thranduil grew too detached.

He told her of how he started burying all his grief and anger and became cold, distant and calculating instead. He could not talk about her for the pain was too great to bear but Legolas, he feared, began to resent him for it, believing his father wanted to forget about her at all costs.

He described how the darkness had set in the woods, how their people had been forced to flee to these halls and cut themselves off the world. How dwarves had made a home under the Lonely Mountain and how deep their greed went. How he had tried to acquire a necklace that he had long ago commissioned for her but how they had denied it, provoking his ire. How the dragon Smaug had appeared and attacked the dwarves of Erebor, attracted by their riches and gold, and the city of Dale. He told her of how he did not help them for fearing for his own people, as he remembered well what it meant to fight a dragon. He would not throw his own people at a doomed fight caused by the greed of foolish dwarves.

He then told her of Tauriel, a silvan elf that had risen in the ranks and made guard captain. She had inhaled sharply at this but when he threw her a curious look, she gestured at him to continue.

He told her of Legolas infatuation with her but how she did not return the feelings. He explained that it had been then that the dwarves had appeared, claiming to want to retake Erebor from the dragon and how Thorin, their leader and rightful King, had all but spat at him as he blamed him for not helping them when he and his people needed him the most.

He recounted how the woods grew sicker and fell creatures roamed it freely and how orcs were growing bolder but he had to concentrate on keeping his people safe and not what went outside. Tauriel despised him for seeming not to care what went beyond his borders. He had grown too cautious, too careful and too blind to understand that they too were part of this world and yet he preferred to hide away and ignore it unless trouble was at his door.

He told her also of how Tauriel fell in love with one of the dwarves, Kili, the younger of Thorin’s heirs, and how Legolas, despite this, still tried to protect her from him, taking her side in all things and driving him to anger.

He spoke also of the way Tauriel had disobeyed his orders, defying him, and leading Legolas into danger and that because of it, Thranduil had banished her. He told her of how that had made the rift between father and son even bigger, and that even though Tauriel did not love Legolas, he still followed her, to the point of going against his orders when he summoned him before the battle.

He spoke of the Battle of the Five Armies, explaining the details and how the plans had changed when they were attacked by first an army of orcs, and later by an army of orcs, goblins, wargs and bats of Gundabad. How he had despaired as he saw how many of his people had fallen and how it had been his own failures that led them to it. How, when he had ordered them to retreat, unwilling to lose more lives, Tauriel had intercepted him, going as far as pointing an arrow at him, accusing him of not caring, of having no love inside of him. How fierce and cold anger had filled him because she dared to judge him on something that she knew nothing about. And he told her also of how Legolas had all but turned against him, saying that if he wanted to hurt her he would have to kill him first.

There were tears running down his cheeks as he recounted it. His own son! Did he thought him capable of such monstrosity? It hurt him fiercely to think it and yet he saw then how his actions had been perceived by his son, to the point that he thought him heartless.

He told her, head on her lap, tears on both of their cheeks, as she caressed his hair and listened to his grief, of how he had found Legolas later. The dwarf that Tauriel loved was dead and Legolas had then realized that Tauriel’s heart was taken and that she was too deeply in love to survive such a loss. He spoke of how his son wanted to leave, run away from the pain of not only unrequited love but also from the anger he had in his heart directed at his father.

He told her of how he had tried to mend their relationship, tried to offer Legolas some solace speaking briefly of her for the first time in centuries, and how she had loved him more than anyone in the world. It had been painful to speak about her but he had tried and still Legolas had left for a time, leaving him to think that he had perhaps lost his son forever and how disappointed she would be, had she been alive.

He related to her how Tauriel had disappeared after that, and how the dwarves, despite Thorin’s death on the battle, had given him the necklace that was meant for her and how empty it had made him feel. At last seeing how deeply gone within his grief he had been and how detached of the world he had become.

He spoke of his slow realization and of how he decided to change, though his son had gone and he felt like a failure.

“But he came back”, she whispered, mind reeling from all the information and the emotions that accompanied the tale.

“He did, but he has not forgiven me, and to tell the truth, I am not sure I deserve forgiveness.” He said bitterly.

She tenderly put a lock of his silvery blond hair behind his delicately pointed ear. “Of course you deserve forgiveness, my love.”

There was silence between them for a time until his low voice broke it, “You should be angry at me.”

She sighed deeply and wiped the tears from Thranduil’s cheeks and then from hers. “I cannot tell you I agree with everything you’ve done because I do not, nor I can say that I am not sad about certain things for I certainly am. But I know you, beloved, and I know how deeply you feel and how it drives you from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows. I cannot imagine what you must have done through when I died.” She finished in nothing more than a murmur.

“You’ve endured when most would have faded and I admire you greatly for it.” She continued softly, “And despite your actions you opened your eyes to your own mistakes, that is the first step to solving them.” She then allowed some steel into her voice, “And make no mistake, you will mend your relationship with Legolas.”

Thranduil raised his head and looked at her after this proclamation, first with wide eyes and then with a fond smile, “I have missed you so, Eluriel.” He sat up straighter on the bed and kissed her forehead, “And I will, you have my word.”

She let her fingers interlace with the straight locks of his hair that sat upon his chest and nodded before saying, a tad uncertain, “Perhaps that was one of the reasons why I was allowed to come back.”

His eyes were steady on hers, though curious, “What do you mean?”

“When I was traveling here I stopped by Imladris and spoke briefly with Lord Glorfindel.” Thranduil raised his eyebrow in interest. “As you know, he is the only elf that we know of, that after being reborn in Valinor, was allowed to come back East of the Sea.”

“Besides you.”

She nodded, “Yes. He told me that he held the belief that it was only so because the Valar found that he had yet a part to play in the history of Middle Earth, and now that I had also been gifted with the same honor, that perhaps the reason for such a thing would be along the same lines.”

He hummed in thought, “So you are saying that there is a chance that the Valar conceded you this privilege because, what exactly? They wish you to help heal the relationship I have with Legolas?” He looked unconvinced though he was quick to add, “Not that I am in any way complaining.”

She chuckled and laid a kiss upon his heart, “Not quite. If anything, maybe I have been allowed back because you showed remorse and willingness to change and face the world again. But that is neither here nor there. I believe the true, or main reason for it, is related to the news that Lord Elrond relayed to me when we spoke in Imladris.”

Thranduil frowned, “What news?”

She sighed, “He had no concrete information but told me that there was unrest in the world, enough that he felt it was worth of note.”

Thranduil considered this new information before saying, “It is true that the world is becoming darker, Mirkwood’s state is proof enough of it, but I thought the Ring wielders and the Ithryn had driven the shadow of Sauron away, in Dol Guldur.”

She nodded her head, “Elrond spoke of it, yes, but he said that they believed they had only delayed the inevitable as their power was not enough to vanquish him completely, only drive him away.”

“Those are grave news.” Her husband said with a thoughtful frown.

“There is more.” She said with a serious expression. When he met her eyes, she continued, “Elrond explained why they believe this.” She paused for a moment, unsure of how to relay the gravity of the news. “They speculate that they can not put a permanent end to Sauron because his existence is tied to that of the One Ring.”

Thranduil’s eyes were wide, “But it is lost, is it not?”

“Yes, it is lost still, but that ring is evil and wilful, it will find a way back to its master.”

Her husband got up from the bed and started pacing with a fierce frown, “Why am I only now hearing of this? Does Elrond wish me blind to these facts?”

She uncovered her legs from the bed sheets and stood up before walking barefoot to her husband. She put a hand to his shoulder and made him stop pacing, “Stop, beloved, you are judging him too harshly. These are merely conjectures. The darkest conjectures of them all. He has no proof at all and he was wary of sending such dangerous information by a third party as it could fall into the wrong hands. He spoke of this to me because he wished me to tell you and for us to be aware of it. Nothing more.”

He sighed, nodding in acknowledgement of her words and the wisdom behind them, “Not yet.”

“And perhaps never, if we are lucky. But in any case, it is best if we are aware of the possibility and act accordingly to protect our people and our lands.”

He tucked her in his arms, holding her head in the curve of his neck in a warm embrace, “We will. Side by side at last.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin:  
> Ellon - male elf  
> Ada/Adar - father  
> hröa - body  
> Naneth - mother  
> Anor - sun  
> Imladris - Rivendell  
> Ithryn - Wizards or Istari (in Quenya)
> 
> When Thranduil says ‘Ring Wielders’ he’s referring to the Ring Bearers of the Three Elven Rings of Power - Galadriel, Elrond and Gandalf.
> 
> Loved writing this chapter, especially the last part (even as I felt as if I was bullshitting my way out of The Hobbit and into the Lord of the Rings timeline, ahaha XD) ;)


	5. To Heal

After she got dressed in an old dress of hers of the lightest blue, she ate a most refreshing meal while Thranduil kept her company, at times stealing some food from her.

Try as she might, she could never catch his hand in the act. After throwing him some dirty looks at his many thefts, he made a show of eating the stolen food in a very kingly and self-assured manner as if it was his right to do so. Eluriel could only giggle at this, not only because he looked ridiculous but also because her heart was joyous beyond measure.

Afterwards they both left the royal halls into the city. Thranduil wanted to show her the new Halls of the Woodland Realm and she was happy to do so.

They were often halted by the people of the Kingdom. They expressed their happiness that the Valar’s permission of her return and they wished her well.

Some of them she knew from before, and there were many joyful embraces, but others were not familiar with her and they were curious about their Queen.

She noticed that many of them looked surprised at the sight of their King. When she mentioned this to Thranduil, he explained the reason. ”Many never saw me as anything but cold and detached. They are unfamiliar with my happiness.”

She tightened the arm that was interlaced with his. “Then it is time for you to show them a happy King, my lord.”

He sent her a smile with soft warm eyes, “I am happy now.”

She smiled back at him but shook her head. “Not yet. I can still feel grief upon your heart. Our bond is strong again, you cannot hide it from me.”

When he did not answer, she soothed the worries that she knew plagued his mind. “Do not fear, Thranduil. Legolas is our son and there is much love between you. Both of you will overcome this.”

He sighed, “I hope so, Eluriel. My heart earns for nothing as it does for his forgiveness.”

 

* * *

 

Some time later, it was with some surprise that they came across their son.

He looked startled for a moment before he moved his eyes away towards the ground, looking slightly contrite.

“Mother, Father.” He said before turning to leave.

“Legolas, wait.” Thranduil called softly and the other ellon stopped, “I must go and organize the feast, will you show your Mother the rest of the city?”

Legolas head snapped up, looking at this father with surprise. His eyes went to her for a moment and she smiled encouragingly before he met his father’s eyes again with a nod, “Of course, adar.”

Thranduil nodded his head in acknowledgement, “Thank you. I will meet you both later.” And turned to leave but not before raising her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles in farewell.

She looked at her son as he followed his father’s retreating figure with a puzzled expression.

“I can never understand him.” Legolas said, sounding rather frustrated.

She intertwined her arm in his, like she had done with his father, and subtly pulled him in the opposite direction Thranduil had gone to. “Your father is a complex ellon, I will give you that.” She said with a quirk of her lips.

“Frustrating is the word that more often comes to mind.” Legolas said underneath his breath.

At her tinkling laugh, her son looked at her with surprise. “I’ll not deny it.”

Legolas’ lips twitched and his eyes betrayed his amusement.

With a knowing smile in his direction, she finally said, “Come, my son, show me the city.”

And thus they spent some time, slowly walking through the Woodland Realm, speaking of everything and nothing, but most of all, getting to know each other.

They discovered that they had much in common, their love for archery and dancing stimulating much conversation above all. Though this did not surprise Eluriel, it seemed a new and fascinating experience for her son and as such, she took much joy in his delight.

 

* * *

 

Legolas ended their tour in the highest sections of the city, where the Royal quarters were.

He lead her to what he explained was one of the only balconies in the Hidden Realm and also one of his favourite places. It was a peaceful place as no one seemed to wander this way.

She stopped before it, feeling the breeze coming from the open balcony ahead, and addressed the issue that had been bothering her for some time, “I am sorry for my questioning, earlier today. I was merely curious, I did not mean to bring painful memories to your mind.”

He stopped beside her and tensed up for a moment before sighing heavily, “You have nothing to apologize for, naneth, you did not know.” He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before he met her eyes, “I’m the one who should have not left so hastily. You have just come back and I shouldn’t have behaved so.”

She raised one of her hands to his face with a soft smile, “I understand, Legolas. Do not worry.”

He raised his own hand to hers and encased it tenderly.

“I met Tauriel, you know.” She said suddenly.

His eyes widened, “You were in the Hidden Valley?”

She sent him a knowing look, “So you _do_ know she is there. Your father does not know what became of her, only that she disappeared around the time you left.”

He looked sad, “I went there with her, after the Battle of the Five Armies. I thought perhaps Imladris would be the best place for her. Where she could attain peace.” Eluriel could hear the worry in his words, and what he did not say as well.

“She will not fade, Legolas.”

He seemed surprised by this statement and she smiled at him, “She’s a strong elleth. I believe she will travel. Life may yet prove kind to her, at least that is my hope.”

At her words his expression turned to one of concentration, his eyes looking between her eyes, as if trying to figure something out.

“What is it?” She asked him. When his expression showed reluctance or perhaps fear of what her reaction to his words would be, she was quick to soothe his worries, “Do not be afraid Legolas. You can tell me anything. I am your mother and I have missed more than enough. Speak freely.”

He nodded and sighed softly, “I find it odd how different you seem from adar. You are warm and kind and he…” He looked away without finishing but Eluriel understood.

She stepped forward to the balcony overlooking the woods. It had a beautiful view but she could not find it in herself to be swayed by its allure, not when her attention was with her son. Spying a wooden bench, she moved towards it and sat down, gesturing for Legolas to do the same. When he did, she addressed the doubts that he had left unsaid.

“Your father is warm and kind also.” She declared. He made a sound of reluctance, clearly having difficulty in believing her words.

Eluriel grabbed one of his hands and held it in hers, finding that she longed for the contact.

“It is true, my son, although I understand how it can be difficult for you to believe.” He said nothing as she gathered her thoughts.

Looking over at the swaying trees as the sun shone upon them, she could see, on the horizon, the Lonely Mountain.

“You must understand something about your father. He feels deeply, more than most. For better or for worse he hates deeply but he also loves deeply.” She sighed, sorrow painting her tone at her next words. “When he lost me, it hurt him intensely, completely. To lose a bond such as ours would drive any other ellon to fade.”

She met Legolas wide eyes and continued, “He told me everything. Of what he became, of how he kept you at a distance even as it hurt you both. Of how he could not bear to speak of me, not even to you. And of his mistakes throughout the years that damaged your relationship to each other.” She sighed softly, “He buried his grief so deeply that he became detached and blind to all around him, including you. It was his way of surviving.”

Legolas looked stricken but she continued, “I do not condone what he did to you. How he disregarded you, no matter his reason, and I am disappointed in him for treating you so. But my heart does not find it difficult to understand what drove him to it and I feel compassion.” She paused for a moment, letting this sink in, “He regrets his actions towards you, my son. Whatever you may think, he loves you more than anyone.”

There was a sliver of doubt in his eyes and Eluriel felt sad that she had to reassure him of such a simple truth. “He does Legolas. We both love you more than anyone in the world.”

Her son’s eyes glazed with unshed tears and she could feel his hurt. “He told me of what happened in the Battle of the Five Armies, when he ordered our people to retreat. Tauriel pointed an arrow at your father and told him there was no love in him.” Legolas inhaled sharply. ”I admire her stand but she could not have been further from the truth. And then you put yourself between them and told him that if he harmed her he would have to kill you…”

Legolas closed his eyes and a tear escaped, running down his cheek silently. “For all his faults, and they are many, he would never hurt you that way, little one. He would die first. That you thought him capable of it, hurt him deeply, much more deeply than you can imagine. But it was also what opened his eyes to how badly he had damaged your relationship.”

“Why did he not speak? Why did he not explain?” Legolas’ voice was shaking.

She turned his face to her with a finger under his chin, and wiped his tears tenderly. “I think he spent so long repressing his own feelings that now he has difficulty putting them into words. It may seem like a weak reason but to give you an example, he even repressed our bond.”

“What?” Legolas asked in alarm, eyes wide fixed on hers.

“As you know, when two of the Eldar bond, their fëa is connected. When an elf dies, their fëa travels to the Halls of Waiting where it can be reborn. If a bonded elf dies while the other lives, the bond never fades, not quite, though it changes, becomes a shadow of what once was. It is a pain almost without any equal, to be bereft of the one bonded to you while still feeling the presence of the bond. That is why most elves fade in time, when their soulmate dies.”

There was sorrow in Legolas eyes and she knew it was reflected on her own, “To survive, your father buried the bond so deeply that he did not feel as I was reborn nor as I stepped into Middle Earth, or even into Mirkwood. It was muted, like an old memory. It worried me greatly until he explained.”

“But it is alright now?” He asked worriedly.

She smiled, “Yes. As your father opened up to me and told me of that happened these last years, the bond returned to how it should be.”

Both of them remained silent for a time, reflecting upon their conversation, until Legolas’ soft voice said,  “Knowing all that, it seems a wonder that he lives still.”

She smiled sadly at this, understanding his meaning and agreeing.

“He is the strongest person I know. He is the very definition of resilient. He lived through my death and endured. Because of you, because of his people and because of this Realm.” With a small proud smile, “He’s extremely powerful as well, enough to keep the Woodland Realm safe from the darkness that is seeping everywhere, from Dol Guldur to...the north” She could not utter the words Gundabad. “And all this while he wears no Ring of Power. That should tell you something of his strength and resilience.”

After a pause, she gazed at her son’s face and continued, “He’s a complex ellon and I can not deny that he makes it difficult for people to truly know him. I do not blame you for not understanding him though I still ask you to try. You must fix this rift between you both.”

Legolas held her gaze, “Naneth...do you truly think we can?” His tone betrayed how fragile he really felt.

She smiled at him warmly, “There is no doubt in my heart that you can.”

 

* * *

 

The feast was everything she remembered from her former life. Free, happy, with food and wine, music, singing and dancing and smiling elves.

Even the beautiful circlet that marked her as Queen seemed lighter than it had been before.

She had been joyful to discover that unlike her husband, her son shared her love for dancing, so she made sure to take advantage of it and danced many times with Legolas.

She also danced with many others she knew, like Arellas and Turgil, members of the court, Sindarin and Silvan elves alike. Even Galion did not escape, which made a big amused smile bloom on Thranduil’s face.

After a time, and some goblets of wine, she was also able to convince her husband to dance with her. It was a rare sight, even for her, that he agreed not all that reluctantly.

The song was slow and she sighed contently, swaying in his arms. She caught Legolas astonished gaze, clearly not familiar with this side of his father, and she grinned back at him.

“Are you having fun, my Queen?” Thranduil’s smooth voice asked.

She looked up at him and smiled fondly, “Of course, my King. Thank you.”

He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. After some time, he spoke again, rather tentatively. “You spoke with Legolas? He seems more...at ease.”

She nodded, “I did. I think the rest is up to you both, but I believe in you.”

There was infinite tenderness in his eyes at her declaration, “Thank you, Eluriel.” He said softly.

She shook her head at his gratitude, “Anything for the two who hold my heart and soul.”

In response, he smiled. “We are lucky indeed.”

They danced quietly until Thranduil suddenly tightened his grip on her waist and brought her closer to him, making her head rest on his chest.

“What is it?” Eluriel asked in confusion. She could hear his heart racing.

“Legolas smiled at me.” He said faintly, half disbelieving, half elated.

She smiled, closing her eyes, “Of course he did, you’re his _ada_.” She said matter of factly.

When she felt Thranduil inhaling shakily and softly saying “Yes,” with a smile in his voice, she knew that they would be alright, with time.

 

* * *

 

As many times before, the King and Queen left the feast rather early, leaving the elves of the Realm to enjoy the rest of the night without their presence.

They walked peacefully through the halls of the Woodland Realm and ended up on the same balcony that Legolas had shown her earlier in the day.

They sat in silence for a while, content in each other’s presence, eyes taking in the expanse of forest before them and the stars twinkling in the sky.

“I wish to speak to you about something, beloved.” Thranduil’s low voice said beside her.

She turned her head, finding his deep blue eyes looking at her intensely, and gestured for him to do so with a nod.

“I can feel your guilt.” He declared simply and softly.

She sighed and moved her eyes to the trees, swaying softly in the breeze. “It is as irrational as yours, Thranduil.”

“I do not deny it, but while my guilt about your...death proves, fortunately, quite redundant as you are among us once again, your guilt…” His voice turned soft, “It still festers, every time you look at our son, every time you see how my relationship with Legolas has deteriorated. You still think that is is all because of you.”

“And it is.” She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

“It is not.” Thranduil said steadily. “It is my own fault, no one else's.”

“If I hadn’t died…”

“Beloved,” Thranduil started, in a tone of voice so sorrowful that it pierced her heart and made her eyes search for his, “As I said before, If you hadn't died, Legolas would have died in your place, and it would have killed us both.” He caressed her cheek and added more gently, “I would never wish your death instead of his or vice-versa, but it did happen, there is nothing that can be changed. Please never feel guilty for it.”

She looked stricken, “I know. Forgive me, I...I just wish I could have been here all this time, I wish I could have seen Legolas grow, stayed beside you…”

He kissed her forehead, “I wish it as well, but it wasn’t so, and you are here nevertheless. That is a gift beyond measure, for you, for me, for our son, and for our people and our lands.”

She smiled a tad sadly, “You are right, of course. Though I think my heart is not so quick to let go of the guilt.” She moved her eyes to the stars and then stood up, moving towards the wooden railing of the balcony and stopping there, “I will forever regret missing so much of your lives and I will spend the rest of my life making up for my absence.”

“You know you do not need to see it that way.”

She smiled at him, watching as he stood up as well and walked towards her, “Making you and Legolas happy makes me happy in turn. I believe we will be alright.”

He gave her a tender smile and put his hands on her waist, hugging her from behind before burying his face on her neck, “I do love your vision of the future, beloved.”

She closed her eyes with a smile at, not only his earnestness, but also the slight humor in his tone, and leaned into him with a sigh of contentment.

“I do have a... _suggestion_ for the possible future that might interest you, my Queen.” His smooth voice said lowly in her ear.

“Hmm, and what is that, my King?” She asked, curious at the playful quality of his tone.

“Maybe try for another prince, or perhaps a princess this time?” He said smoothly as his lips dropped kisses on the side of her neck, a hint of laughter in his voice.

She opened her eyes and giggled, “I am not opposed to the idea, beloved. But maybe not on this shores. I fear this is not the best time.” She finished with a hint of sadness and longing in her voice.

She felt him sigh against her neck before he stood up straighter, “ I agree though I will not let you forget that promise.”

She turned her face towards him and grinned, thrilled at the happiness she saw in his eyes. After a moment, he took a step back from her and his eyes moved from her eyes to her toes and then back, before stopping for a moment to stare at her circlet, taking her all in.

The circlet on her head was delicate and intricate, made of _mithril_ and pale blue gems. A beautiful sample of elvish design and dwarvish talent, united for a single purpose. A wedding gift from her husband, a long time ago.

“My _Elurîêl_ , you were meant to be Queen under the Starlight” He breathed, love stark in his eyes.

She gazed at him tenderly and holding his face in her hands, she kissed his forehead and then his lips, “Your Queen.” She agreed with a smile.

He tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her delicately pointed ear, “ _Nîn lithiach,_ ” he whispered.

She felt as if her heart was full. “Still?” Eluriel asked with a playful smile.

He answered promptly and with feeling, as if he were renewing a promise of old.

“Always.”

* * *

 

When they returned to their private quarters they were surprised to see Legolas waiting for them in the sitting area of their room.

Eluriel gave him a wide smile, “Legolas! I thought you would still be enjoying the feast.” She said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek which he gladly received.

He smiled back at her but there was a smidgen of nervousness in his eyes and his eyes locked on his father, standing behind her. “I did, but I wanted to talk to adar...if he is willing.”

“Oh.” Eluriel suppressed a grin and turned to her husband.

His expression was controlled but she could feel the sudden wave of emotions through their bond. Surprise, elation, happiness, regret and nervousness all at once.

“Of course, Legolas.” He said, voice smooth as always.

She could barely stop herself from shaking her head at him. He should not use his King facade on his own son, but she understood that it would take time and she was willing to wait for the day when he was once again able to be carefree with their son.

She sent him a pointed look and turned back to Legolas, “Very well. I will retire but you can stay here and speak as long as you wish.”

Legolas gave her a gentle smile, “Thank you, naneth.”

She kissed his forehead and wished him a good night with a supportive smile before turning and doing the same to her husband, accompanied by discreetly gripping one of his hands and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

She then walked to the bedroom and closed the door that connected both places, giving them privacy and herself the freedom to smile as wide as she could.

Hope burned brightly in her chest. She had faith in them.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, when the sun was already rising, she was awakened briefly, when she felt Thranduil laying down beside her, under the covers.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her brow with a soft murmur, “Thank you, love. Sleep.”

She sighed contently and fell asleep for the second time that night, with a smile on her lips and absolute certainty that everything would be fine from now on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin:  
> Adar/ada - father  
> Ellon - male elf  
> Elleth - female elf  
> Eldar - elves  
> Fëa - soul  
> Imladris - Rivendell  
> Naneth - mother  
> Nîn Lithiach - You enchant me  
> Elurîêl/Eluriel: elu - (pale) blue, rî - crown, êl - star
> 
> This doesn’t mean that Thranduil and Legolas’ relationship is magically fixed, of course, but healing takes time and the first steps (knowing what you did wrong, understanding the other side, being willing to fix it) are taken so it’s only a matter of time, and they do have time.
> 
> The way I see it, they’ll fix their relationship for good on the next years so that when the LotR timeline starts, Legolas has regained that lightheartedness that he has while among the Fellowship. He’s in peace with the world once more. He has his father and his mother back at last :)
> 
> Take it all with a grain of salt, as always! This is my interpretation. Half canon, half headcanon, tempered with the many fanfictions (and their own interpretations) I've read over the years :)
> 
> This story is almost coming to an end! The main bulk is pretty much done, now I only need to make everything fit, sort of. I also have a little extra chapter for the end, concerning Tauriel. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and to the reviewers as well! <3


	6. The End Before The Beginning

And life went on, as it often does, and it helped heal all wounds, whether of the heart or of the soul, or both.

The heart of Mirkwood flourished, even as the darkness outside the Woodland Realm grew darker still and spread.

It then came a day when a man, a Ranger of the North, one of the Dúnedain, known as the Strider, appeared by the gates, dragging a most wretched and pitiful creature behind him.

This was, unbeknownst to all, the stepping stone of future events that would lead the Prince of the Woodland Realm to the biggest adventure of his life, and that would change Middle Earth forever.

The man, Aragorn, asked for the help of Mirkwood in keeping the creature by the name of Gollum prisoner until he or the Grey Wizard, Gandalf, could retrieve him.

The Elvenking accepted to do so.

As fate had it, Gollum managed to escape a few months later. Kindness and a very well timed attack by orcs had been responsible for this breach in security, much to the consternation of the King. The movements of the enemies were growing less subtle, bigger in number, more lethal and closer to their halls.

Thranduil feared that sooner or later they would have war upon them. War as they hadn’t seen in many years, and right at their doors. So when it was time to choose those who would have to go to Imladris and communicate to Lord Elrond that their prisoner had escaped, Thranduil chose Legolas, in an attempt to have his son go to a safer place, and there weren’t many safer places than the Hidden Valley in Middle Earth.

Eluriel’s husband also spoke to her about going but that did not take very long as she very firmly told him no and declared to him that she would stand beside him. He was wise enough not to argue.

Little did they know that their son would soon be involved in a quest far more dangerous than what they were trying to protect him of.

* * *

 And so it was that after Legolas had departed to the Hidden Valley, that Dol Guldur’s strength finally attacked the Golden Wood and the south of Mirkwood.

Those were dark days, filled with despair and sadness, as war always created. Seeing the forest burn made sorrow bloom upon their hearts but it also re-awakened their determination to beat back the foul creatures who had dared to destroy their home.

Elves from Lothlórien and from Mirkwood joined forces, until there came the day when suddenly, a wave of unimaginable force swept the lands and some of the darkness was lifted.

She remembered catching her husband’s eyes with hers, finding them filled with wonder just as hers was. "Sauron is dead.” He said as if he could scarcely believe it.

Her hand lifted and rested upon her heart and with a smile of unbridled happiness, she added, “And Legolas is alive.”

After that it was only a matter of time. Galadriel’s forces destroyed Dol Guldur for once and for all and Mirkwood was no more.

Days later, they met with Lord Celeborn and after dividing the forest between the two Elven Realms, Thranduil renamed the forest Eryn Lasgalen.

The darkness was finally gone.

And the age of elves was ending.

* * *

Time passed and the world slowly healed.

But some scars went deeper than the skin and some hurts went even deeper, and the elves knew it was their time.

Many waited for the marriage of King Elessar to the Lady Arwen Undómiel, happy for her happiness but sad to know they would never again gaze upon her beauty. But after that, not much held them to these shores. More and more elves made their way towards the Grey Havens.

When the bearers of the Three Rings of Power left Middle Earth, already in what was called the 4th Age, there weren’t many elves left, and most of them were younger elves that still held no longing for the white shores.

King Thranduil and Queen Eluriel remained in Eryn Lasgalen for a time.

* * *

“You are different,” Eluriel said as she approached her son. He was sitting by himself in the bench turned to the balcony that had become one of her favourite places as well.

The fair haired elf was home at last. After the War of the Ring, he had traveled for a while with his friend, a dwarf named Gimli who had been part of the Fellowship of the Ring beside him, visiting some of the wonders of this world. And now he was back to Eryn Lasgalen, only to leave again in a few days.

Legolas nodded at her words but did not answer as she sat beside him with her eyes focused on his face. “But I fear it is not only your eyes that are different.” He looked at her as she spoke softly, “Your heart has also changed.”

He gave her a sad smile, “I heard the gulls, naneth. It awoke the sea longing in me and…” He sighed and looked to his lap dejectedly, “It is stronger than what I could have possibly imagined.”

“My son, that is not a bad thing.” She told him with a sad smile as she clasped one of his hands in hers. “You are still stronger than the calling. Your promise to Aragorn still holds you to these shores and you will remain until he passes because of it.”

He nodded, golden hair shining in the sunlight. After a minute of silence, he remarked in a low voice, “It is sad, isn’t it? The fate of the Second Born.”

Eluriel breathed deeply and her eyes lifted towards the Wood of Greenleaves, “ _Eru Ilúvatar_ gave them the gift of mortality and he is wise beyond compare.” She looked at her son again, “For us their existence is fleeting, but it is normal for them, they know and accept their own mortality all their lives. They have hard lives and they feel deeply. When they become older they often tire of life and they accept death’s embrace freely. It is the ultimate rest for them.”

Legolas met her eyes and Eluriel gave him a small smile before she continued, “We are different, we are born but we never truly die. We are constant. But we tire also, and so we long for the White Shores, for there is healing for the hurts of the soul among those lands.” She paused for a moment, “You have made friends among mortals and so it may seem strange to you, to all of the First Born in truth, but for them it is simply part of life. They have the gift of eternal rest.” With a fond smile towards her son, she added softly, “It is sad that you will lose your mortal friends, but as you are immortal, they shall live forever through your memories. Grieve for them when it is time, but do not live in denial. Keep them in your heart and it will become easier.”

Legolas smiled and she was glad to see less sadness in his eyes, “Thank you, mother. I will remember your words.”

Her answer was to kiss his forehead softly.

A few days later, Legolas and Gimli left the Green Wood leading many of their people to the lands of Ithilien, where they planned to remain and help heal the war-ravaged forest.

They exchanged their goodbyes with heavy hearts but hope for a reunion in the future, however far might it be.

Thranduil and Legolas held each other for a long time, murmuring softly to one another. Eluriel’s heart was filled with joy to see it so. It had taken some time, but they had mended their relationship at last.

No sooner than Legolas, Gimli, and the rest of the elves were gone from their view, Eluriel was in her husband’s arms, tears running freely from her eyes.

That would be the last time they saw their son upon these shores.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin:  
> Naneth - mother  
> Eryn Lasgalen - Wood of the Greenleaves, former Mirkwood.
> 
> A rather short chapter for such a long wait and I apologize for that! I’ve been busy with other things, and other ideas, and time just flies too fast!  
> Next is the epilogue (will post it soon - it’s a bit bigger) and then there’s a little extra chapter about Tauriel, nothing fancy, but since Eluriel mentions she met her, I thought it would be interesting to show it, even if it’s quite short.  
> I hope you’ve enjoyed it so far! Thank you for reading! :)


	7. Epilogue - Into The West

Legolas tightened the rope around the wooden pole and straightened up, breathing in the salty air, ears full of the soft sound of gulls and the waves breaking against the coast. His eyes looked around him, awe and happiness mingling with sorrow in his heart.

Aragorn was gone, having accepted the Gift of the Second Children with open arms. Arwen had no doubt gone after him and Legolas’ heart hurt with the finality of the fate of the race of Men.

He contemplated, as he had many times before, how being immortal was both a blessing and a curse. Other races saw immortality as nothing but a gift and yet, was it a gift to see the world change so much? To see your mortal friends age and die and disappear forever? Bittersweet maybe. He was starting to understand the reason why the older elves, and indeed _Eru Ilúvatar_ Himself, saw Men’s fate as it was: a gift.

He had not forgotten his mother’s words.

Still, those dark thoughts that had for so long disturbed him as he saw Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli, among others, growing older, were soothed now that he had stepped for the first time in Valinor. His soul already felt the powers of the Valar upon the land and his heart soared as it hadn’t in many years.

He looked over to Gimli to see him looking around gobsmacked. Whether the dwarf noticed it or not, he too had changed subtly when he stepped into the Undying Lands. He stood straighter than he had in some time and his eyes were less glazed with age. It brought both joy and sadness to Legolas’s heart to see it so, as he knew that even with the power in the air that could soothe the weariness of one’s soul and body, Gimli was mortal and as such he would die eventually. Valinor did not grant immortality.

The dwarf met Legolas’ eyes and the elf grinned at him, amused at his expression and unwilling to show the pain that lingered in his heart at the ultimate fate of his friend. No use dwelling on the unchangeable.

Gimli scoffed at his cheerful smile, no doubt grumbling in his mind about his _elvish weirdness_  as usual, but Legolas knew that there was a smile beneath his beard. They had been friends for many years and knew each other well.

The other elves in the harbor did not approach them, though there were some curious looks thrown towards Gimli, especially.

And there was recognition as well.

Legolas knew that they would be recognized. The deed of the Fellowship of the Ring had no doubt reached these shores, especially since the last ship to arrive here before them had brought Frodo.

Dispelling these thoughts and focusing on the matter at hand, he told Gimli to follow him. He knew exactly where to go, though if anyone asked him how he knew, he would have no answer to give. He simply did.

They walked for hours though they did not grow weary. The sun upon them did not burn nor it warmed them too much. The wind was fresh and reinvigorating and the land was fair.

His feet led them to the outskirts of a city and to a house that clearly showed that its inhabitants were once elves of Eryn Lasgalen. Trees, thick and healthy, woven together to make walls neatly intertwined with elf-made structures. A small stream flowed on the side of the house and ran in the middle of a garden that seemed to surround the building. It seemed like a peaceful and fair place.

“Is this it, lad?” Gimli’s voice asked behind him, halting his admiring gaze towards the house.

Feeling his heart suddenly galloping beneath his breast, Legolas only nodded at the dwarf and moved forward to knock on the door.

To his surprise the door opened suddenly, before he had the opportunity to even touch it. His eyes met another pair of eyes of the deepest blue he had ever seen in his long life.

“Legolas!” His father said joyfully and a brilliant smile flourished on his face.

Legolas had only time to breathe “Ada!” before he was enveloped in the warm and tight embrace of his father. He closed his eyes, heart in his throat, and tightened his own arms around the taller ellon. He missed this, more than he could ever say. It was good to finally be here.

When they leaned back from their embrace, Thranduil took Legolas’ face in his hands and looked deep upon his eyes. His father’s expression was knowing and compassionate, easily sensing Legolas mixed feelings about leaving Middle Earth. Thranduil kissed his forehead and with another smile told him, “We have been worried about you, my son. I am happy you are finally here.”

Legolas smiled back at him, still pleasantly surprised at this new and more relaxed version of his father. “As am I.”

His father’s eyes flickered behind him, catching sight of the dwarf. There was surprise in his expression but it quickly faded to something cordial. “Master Dwarf, welcome to Valinor.”

Gimli eyed the silver haired elf with some skepticism, but his tone was diplomatic as he answered, “Thank you King Thranduil. It is an honour to be here.”

Both Gimli and Legolas were surprised when Thranduil nodded but told him, “Only Thranduil please, Lord if you must. There is already an Elvenking in these shores and it is not I.”

Legolas was surprised once again when Gimli gruffly said, “Once a King always a King.”

His father’s lips twitched up in a small smile and he inclined his head at the dwarf, “Perhaps. Many still consider me their King, even here, but I do not hold power over them, nor do I wish to.” His eyes moved to his son for a moment, “I am content to simply be.”

Before any of them could say something to this, a young sweet voice interrupted from inside the house.

“Legolas?” The awe in the voice was mirrored on the face of the elfling that said it. The small elleth looked like a human child of five, with silvery blonde soft curls for hair and eyes of deep blue. Her nose and lips looked familiar, like his mother’s, he was startled to realize, making the elfling look remarkably like Legolas himself.

He gaped at the child with a gobsmacked expression, drinking in her features and mind furiously working to understand who she was.

Gulping, he opened his mouth to say something, though he had no idea what, when he was saved by another figure appearing from behind the elfling. The other elleth looked like an adult version of the child though her blue eyes were a shade lighter and her hair was golden instead of silver.

“Naneth…” Legolas breathed. His mother sent him a wide brilliant smile and with a gentle hand, encouraged the elfling forward towards him. His eyes went to the child again, both looking at each other with unabashed curiosity.

“Legolas, this is Êlanna, your sister.” His mother’s voice said, confirming what his heart had been telling him, and hoping.

The elfling suddenly beamed at him and started running towards him with a delighted cry of “Brother!”

He was happy to open his arms so she could jump into them. Arranging the little elleth in his arms, Legolas’ expression was filled with wonder at this new development and, truly, this gift. He smiled at his new little sister, “Hello Êlanna. It is very nice to meet you.”

She grinned toothily at him, deep blue eyes sparkling. Legolas decided then and there that she was adorable beyond comparison, “Hello Legolas!”

Brother and sister regarded each other with wide smiles. One happy beyond measure to know of the other’s existence, and the other elated to finally meet the brother that she had heard about all her life. They could not wait to know each other, both immensely joyful and thankful for the presence of the other.

Legolas turned his smile briefly to his mother as she kissed his cheek in welcome and gave him a warm side hug, mindful of Êlanna’s position in his arms. “Welcome to the West, Legolas. I am glad you are finally here.”

“Thank you, Naneth.” He said, mirroring her tender smile. She stood there for a moment, eyes taking in both of her children together for the first time, before playfully tapping her finger first in Êllana’s nose, making the small elleth wrinkle her nose adorably, and then doing the same to Legolas’ nose and laughing when he mirrored his sister's’ expression exactly.

Eluriel then walked to Thranduil’s side and noticed Gimli for the first time. Another smile flourished on her face, “Master Gimli! Well met! I am very glad to see you.”

The dwarf smiled at Legolas’ mother. He had a soft spot for her ever since Legolas brought him to Eryn Lasgalen after the War of the Ring, much to Legolas’ amusement. He had mercilessly teased the dwarf about how he seemed to have a certain weakness for golden haired ellith. “Well met, Queen Eluriel.” Gimli bowed with a gruff tone though Legolas recognized it as the dwarf being flustered.

Legolas saw, with no small amusement, as his little sister’s eyes suddenly met the dwarf and widened with a gasp, “The dwarf Gimli!” She exclaimed in wonder. He turned to his friend so Êlanna could see him better. Seeing her fascination, Legolas lowered her to the ground with care.

Gimli shuffled his feet, clearly not very comfortable with the attention of the small elfling. She stepped forward looking him over with concentration. Suddenly she gave the dwarf a little curtsy saying, “Hello Master Dwarf!”

The dwarf in question seemed a tad bewildered but he bowed his head to her nonetheless, “Hello Lady Êlanna.”

She sent him a delighted smile and suddenly started firing questions towards the baffled dwarf at the same time as she grasped Legolas hand, dragging him into the torrent of questions.

“Is that your beard? I’ve never seen a dwarf before.”

“How old are you? Why is your hair white in some places?”

“Are all dwarves your height? Elves are all very tall, but I don’t feel so short next to you.”

“Are you really best friends?”

“Is it true that your rode a horse behind my brother?”

“Legolas, is it true that you’re the best archer of all the ages? Naneth is very good but Ada says you’re better.”

And amidst Êlanna’s ceaseless curiosity, Gimli’s gruff but pleased tones and Legolas joyful twinkling laughter, Thranduil and Eluriel, former King and Queen of Eryn Lasgalen, met each other’s eyes, both wearing wide smiles, heart full of love and joy.

All was well.

 

***** The End *****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin:  
> Elfling - elven child  
> Naneth - mother  
> Ada/Adar - father  
> Ellon - male elf  
> Elleth - female elf  
> Ellith - female elf (plural)
> 
> Êlanna = êl - star, anna - gift
> 
> And that's it! :D Thank you to everyone who stuck with me this far! This story was completely impulsive and not at all planned (which I don’t recommend ahaha!) but I still hope it was enjoyable I certainly had my fun :D  
> Little extra chapter about Tauriel coming soon and then it’s officially done!


	8. Outtake - Imladris

"Walk with me, my lady. There is someone who you should meet." Lord Elrond told her.

She sent him a curious look but obliged, following him through open hallways and stairs that eventually lead them to a somewhat concealed courtyard with a beautiful fountain. Imladris was as it had always been, timeless and elegant, and it comforted her that this place, at least, had not changed. She was glad for it.

Sitting in a wooden bench, with sad unfocused eyes was a red haired elleth.

She looked to the dark haired ellon beside her with a question in her eyes but he simply gestured her forward and turned away to leave, giving them privacy.

Eluriel approached the elleth slowly, her eyes taking in the elf's sorrowful features. She wasn't familiar with her and had no idea why Elrond had wanted to meet her. The elleth’s clothes were very clearly from Imladris but Eluriel’s eyes caught an old looking brooch, with clear signs of being often used, holding the girl’s cloak together near her neck.

She recognized Greenwood’s style instantly.

"What is a Silvan elf doing so far from home?" She asked softly, not wanting to startle the elleth.

The elf gasped anyway and turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Forgive me, my lady, I did not hear your approach."

Eluriel gave her a warm smile, "No harm done, child."

The younger elleth gave her a curious look, "How do you know I am Silvan?"

"I've lived among Wood-Elves all my life," she answered with a nostalgic smile, "And I am also half Silvan myself."

There was surprise in the red haired elleth's eyes, "I have never seen you before."

Eluriel's eyes flickered to the fountain, "I haven not been in the Greenwood for a long time."

The young elleth's eyebrows rose, "Greenwood? It has not been Greenwood for almost an age."

She met her eyes with a sad smile, "I know." Silence fell between them.

"What is your name?" Eluriel finally asked her, sitting in the stone bench by the fountain, beside the other elleth.

"Tauriel, my lady."

She sent her a surprised smile, "Truly? I am Eluriel. Our names are quite similar." Only then a small smile appeared in the younger elleth's features. Eluriel took it as a good sign, "I am still curious as to why you are so far from your home."

Tauriel sighed and her expression turned sad again, "I was banished."

It was her turn to look surprised, "Banished?"

Tauriel nodded, green eyes looking a bit fearful of her reaction, "I was willful and disobeyed my King. I was so angry at him at the time..."

Eluriel studied the elf's face intently. "The sorrow upon your soul is not because of your banishment." She said, knowing it was true.

Tauriel's eyes widened, "How…?"

"Love marks one's soul deeply." She gave her a small smile, "And whatever the cause for your banishment is, it must not have been that terrible if Lord Elrond granted you permission to reside in his halls. I trust his wisdom."

Tauriel's green eyes glazed with tears. "I suppose so... The King offered to lift my banishment in the end, but I could not...I could not remain there."

Eluriel looked at the red-haired elleth with compassion, “What happened to your love?” She asked softly, half knowing the answer already.

A tear escaped Tauriel’s eyes, “He died.”

Her heart ached for the elleth. She was too young to suffer such a pain. “I am sorry, Tauriel.” After a moment she added, “May you find him one day in the Halls of Mandos.”

This seemed like the wrong thing to say, however, and Tauriel flinched. With a tremulous voice, the elleth said, “He was a dwarf, my lady. I will not be reunited with him ever again.”

Surprise and sorrow mingled in Eluriel’s heart. What a bitter fate for an elleth. While rare, it was not unheard of people from different races to fall in love with each other. Unfortunately, more often than not, it ended in sadness.

“I am truly sorry, young one.” Eluriel said and took the elleth’s hands in hers. Tauriel looked at her in surprise, eyes swimming in tears. “There is hope yet, for you, Tauriel, I can feel it.” At the elleth’s confusion, she elaborated, “You do not need to let yourself fade, as much as it hurts, you can overcome it. I perceive that you have a strong will and you are young still. Live and see the world. Travel, meet new lands and new people. Perhaps life still has some surprises for you.” She said with a warm and encouraging smile.

Tauriel wiped some of her tears and looked at her with some hope, “I am not sure I am strong enough, my lady.”

Eluriel tightened her hold on Tauriel’s hand, “Of course you are, Tauriel. Your are Silvan. You are as strong as tree roots deep beneath the ground, and as long as there are trees in the World, you can endure and flourish. _Savo amdir._ ”

Tauriel smiled at her words, wonder and hope swimming in her green eyes, and nodded.

Soft steps announced the arrival of someone and both ellyth looked towards the entrance of the courtyard to see Lord Elrond reappearing. “My Lady, Lord Glorfindel wishes to speak to you before you leave.” He said inclining his head slightly towards them.

Eluriel nodded at him and stood up, letting go of Tauriel’s hands. “It was a pleasure to meet you Tauriel. Perhaps we will see each other again, one day.”

Tauriel stood up as well and brought her hand to her heart and Eluriel mirrored to gesture back at her with a smile.

“Thank you. Until then, my lady.” Tauriel said with feeling.

“Until then,” Eluriel confirmed and turned towards Lord Elrond. As she passed him, Eluriel looked back at Tauriel and then met Elrond’s eyes, “I know the way, my lord.”

With an understanding look, Elrond nodded, “Until later, then.” Eluriel bowed her head slightly and left the courtyard.

As she was leaving, she heard Tauriel’s voice asking, “Who is she, my lord?”

And Elrond’s soft answer was the last thing she heard as she moved towards Glorfindel’s study, “She is King Thranduil’s wife. Queen Eluriel of the Greenwood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin:  
> Imladris - Rivendell  
> Elleth - female elf  
> Ellyth - female elf (plural)  
> Ellon - male elf  
> Savo amdir - Have hope
> 
> At first I was planning on making Tauriel simply sail to Valinor, but after some thought I decided to give her some hope and a perhaps a new life, who knows! I leave it to your interpretation.  
> I have many mixed feelings about Tauriel’s existence in the movies, but I didn’t wish to just discard her in the end, so there ya go.
> 
> And this is it! The end!  
> I hope someone enjoyed it - besides me! It was an interesting experience ;)  
> Thank you very much to everyone who read it! <3


End file.
